


Kirari Futari

by microwvae



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Babysitter!Wenjun, Class President!Zeren, Love Confessions, M/M, Wenjun is a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwvae/pseuds/microwvae
Summary: “Maybe someone should remind him to hold an umbrella with at least one hand.”(or, alternatively: bi wenjun didn't know he'd be babysitting his crush tonight)





	Kirari Futari

**Author's Note:**

> you don't understand how much i actually love this ship and maybe i should go on twitter more often bc apparently more people ship them there.  
> i was deprived. i needed more fics of them so i wrote one for them.  
> oh also! i posted this on tumblr, but i did alter some things so that wenjun's in love with the reader instead of zeren, in case you think it's plagarized or something.  
> (also this is based on the song kirari futari by mamerico)

“I don’t know why you won’t ask Zeren out already.” The simple sentence makes Wenjun spit out his bubble tea, causing a tapioca pearl to fly across the the table. Zhengting’s face twists in disgust and he makes a noise that isn’t human—something in between a groan and a low growl. 

“You could’ve gotten that on my uniform!” Zhengting yelps, flicking a napkin onto the table. The paper immediately begins to soak up the pale milk tea while Wenjun uses a separate napkin to wipe his lips. “If you didn’t spout out ridiculous stuff like that, this never would have happened,” he grumbles, flicking his napkin into the trash.

Zhengting huffs out a sigh and leans back in his chair, crossing his arms. “I’m just saying,” Zhengting muses, fiddling with the straw of his own drink, “All you’ve been doing is letting yourself get caught staring at Zeren during art class; then you come to  _ me  _ to gush about him.” 

Zhengting sticks the straw into his mouth and takes a long sip of his drink. “I think that you need to man up.” 

Wenjun snorts at those words, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, I don’t think so,” he croons. “Liking someone makes my life difficult as is. The mental preparation that goes into confessing? The  _ guts _ ? Not with it. It’s unnecessary stress and I hate confrontation.” 

Zhengting’s eye roll could cause an earthquake. “It’s not a confrontation, you lanky idiot, it’s a confession!” Wenjun shakes his head, grabbing his bubble tea.

“Same difference. This means approaching Zeren, telling him what’s on my mind, and possibly getting beaten down or laughed at for doing so.” Zhengting groans, sinking down in his seat and wiggling inhumanely. 

“What have you got to lose!?” Zhengting whines. Wenjun squints a little at him, leaning forward just so and pressing his knuckle against the edge of his glasses to push it upwards. “Uh, my dignity? My will to  _ live _ ?” Zhengting snorts, “Please. No one in the school knows you anyway and—!” 

Zhengting stops talking midway, closing his eyes, knowing he fucked up. When he opens it back up, he opens his mouth to apologize for what he said, but Wenjun is quicker. “No, I get it. You don’t have to apologize,” is his simple reply. 

Wenjun was, is, and always will be the school’s nobody. Amongst a school where the total number of students was:  _ too high to count _ , it was difficult to keep track of everyone, even when most kids were in the same classroom all day.

  
Wenjun never really spoke up in class. He never raised his hand, he was quiet, and he never stirred up any drama. No teachers ever called on him to answer questions or do problems. He almost would have lived his entire high school career without anyone knowing him if it weren’t for a certain Zhu Zhengting.  

But his little quirks and habits at school were what also made him invisible to the only guy at school that he actually  _ wanted  _ to be seen by.

“Look, I gotta get home,” Wenjun says, grabbing his drink. Zhengting gets up with him, holding his hand out ready to apologize. Wenjun just grabs his umbrella, “I’m not mad, you’re fine. I just need to change before I go to work. I’m babysitting tonight and it’s a new client this time.” 

Zhengting sighs and shakes his head, easing a little. “Alright. If you say so. Just text me when you get there. I need your help on the stuff for chemistry.” 

“‘Ting, I already discussed it with you. That’s why we were here in the first place. To discuss chemistry.”

“I mean, you could give me your notes then?” Wenjun rolls his eyes and sighs, nodding his head. “I’ll see if I can find them when I get home.” With that, Wenjun walks out the door of the small cafe. 

It’s raining hard outside. It was always raining hard these days, especially for the time of year that it was in. Just as Wenjun was opening his umbrella, he sees a figure speed past him, their school bag over their head. It takes him a few seconds to process that they were wearing the same school uniform as them.

But paying it no mind, Wenjun shrugs it off and begins his walk home. It’s a few minutes into his walk when he passes by a bus stop. There, he sees the figure of the person running in the rain again. 

There, he sees him.

Wenjun’s eyes grow wide and his lips part in a silent gasp as he watches Zeren shake some of the water from his hair. He doesn’t mean to  _ stare _ , but he just—can’t help it. He sees the smaller wring out some of the excess water from the sleeve that had gotten wet.

Suddenly, Wenjun’s legs are moving on its own. 

Suddenly, Wenjun is standing right in front of Zeren, handing his umbrella to him. And suddenly, he feels like a total idiot for just handing the boy he’s had a crush on for the past 6 months his umbrella without saying a word. 

Zeren’s brow furrows and he reaches out his hand, slowly taking the umbrella from the taller’s grasp. Something inside Wenjun’s heart explodes when Zeren’s fingers accidentally brush his. Wenjun runs off before you could even say anything, holding his bag over his head just like you had.

He hears the other call out  _ Hey! _ But Wenjun keeps running, trying to make some reason in the unreasonably fast pace of his heart and the smile growing on his face. When he stops running, he’s at his doorstep, pretty much soaking wet. Wenjun presses the back of his head against his door, slowly sliding down and plopping on the floor.

He presses his palm against his chest. His heart is still beating fast, and he wants to believe that it’s because of the running. But then he thinks about Zeren again, and his heart palpitates a little bit more, and there’s a dopey grin on his face. 

——

Wenjun rings the doorbell of the family he silently hopes is the right address. When the door swings open, he’s greeted by a couple both wearing fancy outfits. “Ah! You must be Wenjun!” the mother exclaims happily. 

Quickly, she urges Wenjun into the house, quickly running through everything that he needed to know. Not like he necessarily needed it, though. He’d been babysitting for a long time—since middle school, actually—and most parents asked for the same things. Keep their kid in check, make sure nothing breaks, and when they’re asleep, feel free to watch anything on the tv. 

“We’ll be on our way now!” the mother says happily, guiding her spouse out the door, “Thank you once again!” Wenjun offers a polite wave goodbye to the couple, then the door shuts. Sighing, Wenjun’s shoulders slump and he makes his way over to the couch. 

The mother said her son was currently taking a nap, but he would be up any second. Wenjun hears the door open, thinking that it must be him. Wenjun shifts his body around to see the kid he was taking care of for the night. 

Wenjun certainly wasn’t expecting to see what he does now.

There Zeren stands, ruffling a towel over his wet hair, likely from a shower he’d probably taken earlier. He’s clad in a large white t-shirt and pajama pants and Wenjun wants to scream and cry about how cute he looks—right after the fact that he’s babysitting the  _ Ding’s _ house As in Ding Zeren. The shorter boy’s eyes go wide upon seeing Wenjun. 

“Wenjun!” he exclaims. Wenjun’s brows furrow and his head juts out slightly in the younger’s direction. “You… you know my name?” he asks, subconsciously fiddling with his fingers.

Zeren laughs. It sounds like sunshine and vibrance in Wenjun’s ears. “Yes, Wenjun, I know your name. I’m class leader, remember? It’s kind of my job to keep track of everyone in the class. Or at least memorize everyone’s names.”

Wenjun wants to yell, “Of course I remember that you’re class leader! I voted for you! I even told Zhengting to vote for you too so that you would win the elections,” but he settles for an “Oh, right,” instead. Then something registers in his head. “Wait. You’re not the son that I’m supposed to be babysitting tonight, right?”

Zeren’s laughter fills the air again and he shakes his head, “No, no. That would be my little brother. I’m not sure why they were so insistent on hiring a babysitter when they have me, though.” Wenjun nods slowly, “I’m sure you’re a great caretaker…” he manages to mumble out quietly. 

“I know right?” Zeren responds, leaning against the wall. “It’s not like I’m a bad sibling or anything. I’m pretty responsible, if you ask me. I mean, you’ve seen me at school, right? I get work done, I can handle multiple things at once and….”

Wenjun only barely listens. He’s too dazed. He can’t believe that he’s seen  _ Ding Zeren _ twice today. Out of school where he didn’t have his nose stuck in a school workbook. “Oh, right!” he exclaims, snapping Wenjun out of his trance. 

“Let me get your umbrella!” Then Zeren’s rushing into his room and Wenjun can hear the soft clattering of his items as he tries and find Wenjun’s umbrella. The boy wants to urge out an, “It’s okay. I’ve got a few more at home, you can keep it.,” but by then, Zeren was already sticking his head out of his bedroom door. 

“Found it!” he cheers, striding over to Wenjun. Zeren reaches out with his free hand, taking Wenjun’s wrist before laying the small umbrella flat onto the taller boy’s palm. “Thanks for letting me borrow it, by the way,” Zeren says, “I hope you got home okay.” Wenjun only stares at the umbrella in his hand, lifting his glasses up with his free hand. He just barely manages to mumble out a “Yeah… No problem”

——

The next day, Wenjun is packing up his things at his desk when Zeren calls his name, bounding over to him. Wenjun’s eyes are bulging out of their sockets when he looks beside him to Zhengting. His friend only shrugs his shoulders as if to say “ _ don’t look at me _ .” 

Zeren places his palms flat on Wenjun’s desk, “Are you coming over tonight?” Zeren inquires. Wenjun’s lips part, but he doesn’t reply. He only stupidly stares in Zeren’s direction, specifically at those damn beautiful dimples. With a furrowed brow, Zeren waves a hand over Wenjun’s face. “Helloooo…? Earth to Wenjun?” 

Wenjun shakes his head and blinks a few times, “I- uh, yeah.. Yeah I’m coming over again tonight,” he stutters out stupidly. Zeren grins and takes the boy’s hand in his. Wenjun thinks he’s about ready to combust. “Perfect! I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come early?” Zeren asks. 

Wenjun stutters. “I- uh… I mean, I don’t really mind, bu-but uhm- Could I ask maybe possibly ask why, though?” He ignores the sound of Zhengting slapping his hand against his forehead when he thinks his friend is an idiot. Zeren’s smile is apologetic, “Forgive me on this one, but when I was handing back everyone’s tests, I kinda saw your test scores for math, and I thought I could help?” 

On the inside, Wenjun wants to scream. He internally punches himself in the face and chastises himself, “Now you look stupid, you incompetent  _ idiot! _ Right when you get  _ Ding Zeren _ to actually  _ look _ in your direction, it’s because of your trashy grades.” Wenjun sighs and grabs his bag, “Y-yeah, that’s fine with me,” he mumbles.

It’s raining again. Only this time, Zeren actually has an umbrella. He stand beside Wenjun, and there’s something inside the latter that longs to get a little closer, just enough so that their shoulders could touch. Or at least something close to it because the of the height difference between the two of them that Wenjun finds so endearing.

Wenjun so badly wants to tell Zeren how he feels about him, but he doesn’t know if this is the right time, or the right place, or even the right season. Don’t they say something about couples blossoming the most during spring? Should he wait a few more seasons ‘til then?

The two are stopped at a traffic light, waiting for the light to signal to walk. Wenjun looks to his right, at Zeren’s profile, (what a beautiful profile it is,) then to his left. His eyes fall on a flower bush. He doesn’t even know what the flowers are called, but they’re bright and beautiful. The blossoms remind him of Zeren’s eyes and his laugh.

Wenjun’s eyes dart back to the traffic lights. He doesn’t need to walk just yet. Wenjun closes his eyes, exhales, cheers himself on silently, then turns toward the shorter boy. Wenjun taps Zeren’s shoulder, gathering his attention. When he turns around, Wenjun completely drops his umbrella.

Both of Wenjun’s arms are outstretched, holding a bundle of flowers in his hands, his head leans downward, trying to hide the blush spreading all throughout his face. He can feel his neck and back getting soaked, but he doesn’t care.

“I… I like you!” Wenjun finally exclaims, looking down at the concrete street. He can hear whispers from other people around the two of them, and the blush spreads to Wenjun’s ears. He’s finally starting to feel way more embarrassed about his shameless actions.

Still, Wenjun doesn’t back down. He stays in his position until he finally hears words come out of Zeren’s mouth. “Aw, darn…” he mumbles. Confused, Wenjun finally looks up at you. Zeren’s lower lip juts out in a small pout and he sighs, “You beat me to it…” the boy huffs

_ What? _

Wenjun’s lips part, awed, but not saying anything. Zeren smiles and steps forward, taking the flowers in his hand, then leaning down to pick up Wenjun’s umbrella from the floor. Wenjun straightens slightly as the younger holds the umbrella over Wenjun’s head. 

Wenjun feels like his heart is about to burst when Zeren finally leans forward, pressing a kiss that lingers on his cheek. “I wanted to confess first,” Zeren grumbles out, but it holds no malice in any way. Wenjun lets out a surprised laugh, though it sounds more like an exhale in relief more than anything. 

Suddenly, he feels like he could fly, and he completely disregards the umbrella put back into his hands. His arms wrap around Zeren in a hug, and just because he can, he spins the latter around in a circle, not really caring about the rain water getting on his glasses. 

He presses a kiss to Zeren’s cheek and mumbles a soft, “Thank you,” against his skin. The shorter boy lets out a giggle and shakes his head, “You don’t usually thank someone for wanting to confess to you.” Wenjun chuckles back, “Even still.”  

When he puts him down, someone says something that makes Wenjun’s ears flush red and slowly pick back up his umbrella like nothing had ever happened. 

“Maybe someone should remind him to hold an umbrella with at least one hand.”


End file.
